harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Renee (ToT)
WARNING: This page contains potential spoilers. If there is any information you wish to avoid reading, please use the links in the Contents box to skip ahead to a certain topic. (NOTE! Though either gender can befriend Renee and trigger her rival scenes, any information regarding her becoming infatuated with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly relevant to male main characters only.) Renee (Leena in the Japanese version) is one of the available bachelorettes that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Basic Info Renee lives on Brownie Ranch with her parents Cain and Hanna. She's compassionate and a little quirky, but pleasant to be around. She occasionally likes sneaking off to the waterfall to go fishing with Toby. Schedule Fishing with Toby every Monday at 11am Taking The Animals Out Of The Barn At Brownie Ranch Everyday (But Monday) 9 AM Leaves the Barn and goes to the Coop At Brownie Ranch Everyday (But Monday) After letting the Cows out at 10:30 AM She stays in the Coop from about 11 AM - 2 PM Everyday (But Monday) Then goes outside and lets the chickens and roosters out. More Coming Soon Loves and Likes Loves: "Oh my! I love this! Thank you very much for this wonderful gift!" * Steamed Egg (egg, spinach & prawn+ pot) *Yellow Perfume *Strawberry Milk Likes: "It's great, I love it!" *Dairy Products *Strawberry *Corn *Yellow Honey *Yellow Herb *Topaz *Amber *Yellow Wonderful (without sparkles) *Yellow Yarn *Rice Omelet *Cheese Omelet *Perfect Cheese *Shining Cheese Neutral: "Thank you!" *Almost everything else Dislikes: *Failed Dishes *unrefined yellow wonderful (WITH sparkles) Family *Hana (mother) *Cain (father) Rival and Child The rival for Renee is Toby. There will be two "rival events" that can occur depending on whether or not you befriend Toby. Having Toby at 2 hearts triggers the first rival event, and having him at 3 hearts can trigger the 2nd and final rival event. If you trigger the final rival event, Renee and Toby will end up married and will also end up with a son named Matt You will be unable to marry Renee afterward. The bundle of joy you get from marrying Renee will have a friendly and laid back personality, regardless of whether it's a son or daughter. The boy you have with Renee will have drowsy looking eyes and hair that looks a little unkempt, whereas the girl you have with Renee will also have drowsy eyes, and her hair will be shoulder-length and curled at the ends. Heart Events 2-heart event: Renee will come over to your house and give you a Chicken Egg. 4-heart event: Upon talking to Renee at the appropriate time, she'll ask you if you're free for lunch, and whether or not you'd like to have lunch with her. Afterward, be sure to show up at the beach around noon (you cannot trigger the event if you show up late). 5-heart event: Renee will come over to your house and give you an Omelet. Later, Renee will request that you help fix the windmill on Brownie Ranch. This can be done by completing the 1st Rainbow Recipe (which you probably already did). 6-heart event: Talk to Renee at the appropriate time and she'll ask you to meet her later at Alan's tree. Go to the tree at around 12-1PM and she'll confess her love to you, you may then reject or accept her. Alternate Appearance Every character in HMToT has 2 outfits that they wear. They have an outfit for the seasons Spring and Summer, and also an alternate outfit in Fall and Winter (look left) Category:ToT NPCs Category:ToT Wives